the_nine_saviours_the_magic_princess_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Corson
Sophia Corson is the main protagonist of this story arc and is the current living relative of the Butterfly Family. Appearance She has pink hair with a white dress and wears an amulet of a key for unknown reasons and has red eyes and has a purple sash on the middle and has white sleeves . Personality She is often brash but can do good things as she believes everyone should be equal, not feared because it's different. She is a loyal person who would never betray any of her friends. She believes that people should look forward and not back because what happened in the past is that, the past. Magic & Abilities * Royal Magic Wand: As a Queen of Mewni she inherited the royal wand but unfortunately it was destroyed before she got it. * Magic Form: She also had a magic form like most of her family and it enhanced her power. She also gained acrobatic abilities after being with Sly Cooper. Heart of Mewni Powers As the holder of the Heart of Mewni, Sophia possessed all of the same powers as the Heart. * Geokinesis: Sophia's primary power is the ability to control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone as well as earth products as sugar She has shown that she is able to set off earthquakes, tear holes in the ground, carve slabs of stone and rock from geologic sources like mountains, crags and walls, shift the terrain around her, slice through stone with her mere fingertips, and control seismic energy. Sophia's also has the power to manipulate all forms metal. * Chlorokinesis: The ability to shape and manipulate plants, including trees, grass wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers and manipulate their growth and structure. This allows Sophia to use the many forms of plant life as her own personal weapons. She can summon vines from deep within the ground and use them to entangle enemies, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life. * Prehensile Hair: the ability to manipulate the growth of one's hair and use it at a prehensile weapon. * Plant Communication: Communicate the location of vegetation Sophia as the holder can communicate with all forms of plant-life, including flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollen, etc * Wound Transferal: Heal wounds * Flight: Limited flight powers * Remote Viewing: Sense and visualize people * Vibration Manipulation: Sense vibrations of the earth * Unrestricted Wishes: Wishes to herself * Geomancy: See vivid visions or scene through earth She also has the ability of: * Flight * Teleportation * Glamouring * Telekinesis Weapons * Royal Magic Wand (Formerly) * Book of Spells * Heart of Mewni Family * Butterfly Family (Ancestors) * Star Butterfly (Grandmother) * Marco Diaz (Grandfather) * Amy Cooper (Mother) * Connor Cooper (Father) * Sly Cooper (Brother) Voice Actress Sofia Carson. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Girlfriends Category:Humans Category:Mewmans Category:Animals Category:Raccoons Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Queens Category:Royality Category:Butterfly Family Category:Big Goods Category:Sisters Category:Daughters